Social media technologies are increasingly impacting people's lives, especially when combined with mobile devices. People are increasing incentivized to share information about themselves with others and learn information about those individuals around them. When carrying a mobile device that provides access to social media networking applications and online communities, users find themselves frequently updating information throughout the course of the day as they move from place to place. As a result, many users frequently provide others' insight on their day to day activities, essentially living very public lives, and users are equally as interested in learning up to date information about their friends and family.
However, many social networking communities require users to find one another and authorize a courtship prior to allowing one another to share information between them. As a result, information a user may desire to share about herself may not reach certain people she would hope to reach who are not yet connected to her via a social media community. Similarly, if a user cannot identify another person at a social networking community and befriend them, the user will not be able to receive information about that person or provide information to that person.